2016-10-05
This is what happened on Wednesday, October 5, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Erica and Calliope go for the morning routine. They're joined by Physique, Time Bomb and Nina Blake. Nina manages to invite Calliope for lunch.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5: Part 3 Donut in English Learner's class. The topic is dating - why Donut gets the girls, and they don't. Calliope talks to Dr. Shu instead of being in BMA. Brita goes to Leslie Wainwright for help in locating Jack-in-the-Box, who seems to have gone to ground. Leslie asks for payment. Calliope goes to lunch with Nina Blake. She learns about Glee. Then someone named Michelle comes to apologize to Elizabeth Taylor for something last Sunday. Backlash is turned off when Calliope walks past him at lunch. Then he sees Knock-Out and Scarlyt. He makes a date. During her 7th period Language Lab session, Erica sees Saumer. He asks her out. She panics, but eventually invites him to a game with Gazebo. In 7th period Magic Lab, Bianca tries out an idea she had for chaining spells. It works - sort of. Ink in her Veins: Part 2 In Magic Lab, Ms. Grimes shows them how to draw a spell on the air instead of a spell slip. Morgana was doing fairly well, A.J. wasn’t bad, but Bianca had serious problems. After class White Snake came over asking for information on Hikaru.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 1 NOTE - conflict about what they're doing in Magic Lab. Afterward, she meets Tek Witch (nicknamed "Twitch") and Raccoon of the Bad Seeds, who tell her that Esquire is on his own; the Seeds are not backing him, and did not know of his plan in advance. They discuss Esquire’s motivations a bit. Racoon also mentions that the Secret Squirrels have been investigating.Ink in her Veins: Part 2 Around 5:pm, Morgana goes to Erica’s and Calliope’s room to install wards. She uses a dragon plushie as the warning mechanism if the wards have been breached. At dinner, Osmic Ace presents the first report to Kirsten on Erica. Osmic Ace's sense of smell gave him a lot of data. It mentions she has some kind of a problem with Saumer. At dinner, the MMM finds one of Cyber Swarm’s bugs. Then Bianca goes to the library to check out if several old tomes have anything useful. No joy. She gets intercepted by Esquire, who tries to coerce her again. Then Edward Lowe (the Golden Lion) breaks it up and mentions that he has financial services on offer if she needs them. After dinner, Erica places a call to Adolph Stein, and the negotiation on his order begins. Calliope goes to Poe cottage to see Nina. She's intercepted by Chessa and taken to The Barne for a tarot reading. Then she gets to see Nina/Noah. Noah needs emotional help, which Calliope is happy to provide. That evening, Morgana receives a package shipped via Federal Hexpress. From Thulia. It has the makings of a linked scrying bowl. That evening, Robert (Crysis) is considering what to do about Bianca when his father calls. He says that he has relayed the information to Mister Scorn, but that they can’t take any action since she’s at Whateley. However, if he managed to eliminate her, without drawing suspicion on himself, it might be a career enhancer. Janet Chorley waits while Scarlyt uses her power mimicry to "borrow" Macarthur Price's power. See also *October Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline